De tamaños y algo más
by Once L
Summary: Neuro le seguía dando lata con eso de la "Lombriz". - .Leve insinuación de Shonen Ai. .Neuro & Godai.


******Título:** De Tamaños y algo más.**  
****Fandom:** Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.**  
****Personajes: **Godai & Neuro. **  
****Género:** General, Humor.**  
****Rating:** T**  
****Advertencias: **Leve insinuación de Shonen Ai. Basado e inspirado en el capítulo 15 del anime.**  
****Resumen:** Neuro le seguía dando lata con eso de la _"Lombriz"_.**  
Disclaimer:** _Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Yusei Matsui_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**19/12/10.**

Godai-san ya no lo soportaba más. Desde que habían vuelto del lago Kishin, Neuro y Yako no dejaban de fastidiarlo con sus bromas a cerca de su diminuta _"lombriz"_. Lo cual no era cierto, y por más que él se los negaba, aseguraba y hasta juraba, éste par no hacía sino más que reírse y decirle que no soñara; qué ya quisiera... por lo que el miembro de la mafia ya no sabía qué hacer para que le creyeran.

La cosa estaba tan mal, que Neuro lo había degradado de _Sirviente número dos_, a llamarlo simplemente "gusano", según eso, porque lo _"suyo"_ era más pequeño que una lombriz y tenía que ser llamado por su nombre.

-_ Gusano_... –dice de pronto el demonio, girándose en su silla para quedar frente a su escritorio y estirar sus piernas sobre éste.- Necesito que vayas a investigar algo...

- ¡Y una mierda! –responde éste, parándose de inmediato del sofá para encararlo, molesto.- ¡No soy tu puto sirviente, ni tampoco me llamo así!

- Ehhh... -el de cabellos rubios y mechones castaños entorna sus ojos, mirándole escéptico, divertido. Así que se pone de pie, y camina hasta él.- Sino mal recuerdo, "gusano"... lo _"tuyo"_ se veía grande, por el reflejo de la niebla, nada más.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues mira por ti mismo si es una lombriz o no!

Sin más se desabrocha los pantalones, bajándose estos junto a su ropa interior que quedan en sus muslos.

- ¿Y bien? –pregunta serio.- ¿Qué ves ahora? ¿Es una puta lombriz?

Y hasta pone sus manos en sus caderas, moviéndose un poco. Mientras Neuro por su parte, se queda en su sitio, observando la imagen que tiene enfrente y no dice nada. Su expresión burlona sigue ahí, y sus ojos verdes de demonio centellan un poco más.

- Uhm, no está mal... _Sirviente número dos_, pero... –da un paso hacia él, tomando una de sus manos.- No se compara con "esto".

Guía su mano hacía su propia entrepierna, haciendo que presione lo suficiente para que se dé cuenta de su tamaño.

- ¡Qué diablos es eso!

El rubio da un paso hacia atrás, mirándole asustado y sorprendido.

- _"Esto"_... sí es un _Dragón_, ¿no crees? –y una vez más, su sonrisa burlona aparece, girandose para darle la espalda.- Por cierto... ¿qué crees que Yako piense de _eso_?

Neuro vuelve a girarse, tomándole un par de fotografías al sacar de la nada una cámara.

- ¡Ah, cabrón! ¿Qué diablos haces? -como puede, Gondai trata de subirse los pantalones, pero estos se le enredan con la ropa interior y la tarea se le dificultad.

- Eso es... sonríe a la cámara, _Sirviente número dos_. –por lo que el demonio no deja de tomarle fotos, y de diferentes ángulos además.- Muéstranos tu _serpiente_. –dice con malicia, presionando una y otra vez el botón para tomar otra fotografía.

- ¡Tú... maldito!

El alguna vez miembro de la mafia, una vez con los pantalones en su sitio, trata de alcanzar al demonio y quitarle la maldita cámara, pero éste se le escapa.

- Esto lo subiré a la página principal de Yako. –dice al esquivar al otro, mostrando su sonrisa burlona.- Será una encuesta sobre _"¿Qué es?: ¿Una lombriz o una serpiente?_" Y al lado, pondremos una fotografía tuya para que sepan a quién pertenece esa cosa.

- ¡No! –grita el otro, tratando de alcanzarlo para evitar tan fatídico destino, porque Neuro, es capaz de eso y más.

- ¿Me pregunto por cuál votaré? –dice el demonio, pensativo.- ¿Lombriz o Serpiente?

- ¡Cállate ya!

Reclama el rubio, enojado y un tanto avergonzado al recapitular cómo es que ha llegado a eso. Por cómo es que ha vuelto a ser el _Sirviente número dos_, y también, el lugar en el que ha "estado su mano" y de lo que se ha dado cuenta. Y por alguna extraña razón, no quiere pensar en eso o... o siente que su cuerpo comienza a calentarse y a ponérsela dura "cierta parte" de su cuerpo, y no quiere que el otro, el maldito de Neuro se dé cuenta de eso o entonces, sí que no se la va a acabar con la carrilla y las burlas del otro. ¡Joder!

**Fin.

* * *

**Bueno y ahí está.

La primera vez que escribo sobre éste anime que por el momento es mi obsesión nwn Y éste capítulo en especial me dio esta idea y otra sobre cómo es que Sasazuka-san sé toma el regalo que Ishigaki le da. Pero bueno, ya veré si tengo inspiración sobre eso.

Espero que les haya gustado; yo encantada de saber qué les pareció. Gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


End file.
